Hidden Love
by randomname-244
Summary: Izaya can't stop thinking of Shizu-chan, Shizuo can't even think of hurting Izaya. Will something happen between them? Shizaya c: both are a little (very) OOC
1. Chapter 1

Izaya was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro thinking about his beloved beast...Well Shizu-chan wasn't really his, he just wanted him. Lost deep in his thoughts he didn't even see Shizuo walking in the opposite way. "IIIIZAAAAYAAAAA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" Izaya rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too Shizu-chan." Shizuo grabbed a lamp post and started walking towards Izaya. "I-ZAY-AAAA!" Izaya started walking towards him. "Now, now, Shizu-chan. I wouldn't want you to hurt my beloved humans." Shizuo growled at Izaya and swung the lamp post at him.  
Izaya moved out of the post's way with grace and moved closer to Shizuo. "Tsk, tsk Shizu-chan. I can't even walk the streets without getting your attention..." Izaya paused and looked Shizuo dead in the eyes, "I think you like me." Shizuo's temper was close to exploding. "NEVER! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF-" Izaya frowned slightly as he rolled his eyes and interrupted his monster "I just came to mess with my little monster~." Shizuo's eyebrow twitched with annoyance at the words "my monster".

"I AM NOT YOUR MONSTER!" Shizuo's only thought was, "Why the hell isn't he taking out his switchblade?" Shizuo threw the lamp post aside. Izaya was starting to get bored. "You're a bore today Shizu-chan." Shizuo's blood was boiling with anger by now. "Oh I'm the bore?" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's jacket and threw him on the ground. Izaya just simply sighed trying not to think of the pain he was feeling. It was a mixture of, "Wow, I just got thrown on the ground by someone I love," and, "That bastard, I just washed this jacket!" Shizuo was walking away growling under his breath. Izaya smirked and reached into his jacket to grab his beloved switchblade and threw it at the monster.

Shizuo smirked and caught the blade with ease. "Nice try, flea." He turned around and threw the switchblade at Izaya. Izaya moved out of the blade's way. "Who said I was trying, Shizu-chan~?" Shizuo turned around and kept walking. Izaya smirked and chuckled to himself. "See Shizu-chan~, you're a bore today." Shizuo's thoughts became only of Izaya, he quietly asked himself "Why can't I turn around and beat the shit out of him? What's wrong with me?"  
Shizuo became bored at Izaya doing nothing, he started walking back to his apartment. Izaya ran in front of him, grabbed his sunglasses, put them on, and ran away. Shizuo stood there for a moment in surprise from Izaya's actions. He soon became even angrier (if that's possible) and chased after Izaya throwing anything at him. Izaya dodged everything and began laughing. He was having fun, he had the chase he wanted.

Shizuo got tired and gave up. He started going back to his apartment. Izaya turned around when he didn't see Shizuo chasing him, he began to pout and stopped running. Izaya ran after Shizuo, still wearing his sunglasses. He had no idea where Shizuo was going. He was actually quite interested in where Shizuo was heading.

When Shizuo got home he stripped to his boxers, lied on the couch, and sighed. Izaya was standing outside the door, he's never been at Shizuo's house before. He knocked shyly, Shizuo didn't hear the knock and began to drift into sleep. Izaya got tired of waiting for Shizuo to answer the door. He put the sunglasses on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the living room.

Shizuo saw him and growled quietly. "I don't want to see you flea, leave my house." The fake blonde seemed annoyed at the raven haired male. Izaya smirked and bat his eyelashes. "I just wanted to see where my monster~ lived." Izaya noticed that Shizuo was in only his boxers, his pants started to feel a little uncomfortable. He pulled his jacket down hoping Shizuo didn't notice and felt his face burn a little hot.

The fake blonde didn't notice, he was too busy looking at how cute Izaya looked when he blushed. Izaya's pale skin tinted a light shade of pink? Shizuo thought he looked too cute to be real! Izaya stood there awkwardly and blushed deeply as Shizuo hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Shizuo whispered in the smaller male's ear, "Izaya, I've always loved you." Izaya stared into Shizuo's mocha eyes with disbelief. "Shizuo, if you're teasing me I don't like it..." Shizuo kissed the raven suddenly. 


	2. Chapter 2

** ~at Shizu-chan's house~**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

`Shizuo growled at his alarm clock as he looked at it then unplugged it. "Stupid thing, you ruined my dream and woke me up at three in the morning?!" He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He looked back at the face looking back at him. Mocha eyes that hid behind sunglasses most of the time, messy blonde hair he constantly dyes, his quite muscular body that was usually behind his bartender's outfit, Shizuo forced a smile on his face but quickly got rid of it. "Izaya's too perfect to like any of this..." Shizuo slowly fell into a depressed state of mind. He would't show it, and only he would know about it. he grabbed his phone and called Izaya, but as soon as he remembered what time it was he hung up.

**~at Izaya's house~**

The raven was tossing and turning, he glared at his alarm clock with his deep red eyes. "It's 4 in the morning! Why can't I sleep?!" He got tired of just laying in bed and went to his large window at the end of his room. He looked out of it and saw little to none of his beloved humans. Izaya sighed, "Where is my monster? I miss him..." Izaya heard a beeping noise which scared him, but he soon remembered his phone made that noise when he had a text or missed call. He picked up his phone and looked at it. "Who the hell would call me at three in the morning?" He squinted his eyes, the bright light of his phone was hurting his deep red eyes, but his eyes became used to the lighting then quickly grew when the name became clearer. "Sh-Shizu-chan called me at three in the morning?" Izaya quickly called him back not even thinking.

~**Shizu-chan's house~**

` The fake blonde's phone suddenly vibrated and scared him while he stared at the mirror. "WHAT?!" The voice on the other side sounded scared, slightly shaky, and tired. "Sh-Shizuo, why did you call me at three in the morning," the voice whined. Shizuo thought for a moment, who did he call at three in the morning...he had called Izaya. Shizuo smiled, it looked natural and less forced, he liked it more than the one from earlier. "I'm sorry Izaya, I must've rolled on my phone while I was sleeping and my phone called you." He was a bad liar but Izaya was too tired to tell it was a lie.

~**Izaya's house~**

Izaya was laying in his bed under the covers trying to fall back asleep. "Shizuo, I **know **very damn well that that's a lie because you have a flip phone, the only way you could've called me like that is if your phone was open and I was on speed dial."Izaya blushed lightly as he thought of being on the monster's speed dial. "Maybe I do have you on speed dial~." Izaya blushed deeper. "Shut the hell up you stupid monster, what did you really want?" "I wanted to call and tell you that...I love you."

~**later in the day~**

The words kept repeating themselves in the raven's head as he worked and walked to get some coffee at a nearby coffee shop. Izaya kept thinking, "Shizu-chan loves me? The monster can love?" He sighed and sipped his coffee. The day was a little cold so he enjoyed having the hot coffee in his hands as he thought about Shizuo and if he loved him back.

Izaya almost dropped his coffee when he was suddenly hugged tightly from a guy who was taller then him, blonder then him, stronger then him, and smelled like smoke. "Shizu-chan, let go of me. I'm trying to drink my coffee. You made me almost spill it on you."

Shizuo losened his grip on the smaller and cuter male. "But Izaya, you looked so adorable and helpless. I just wanted to carry you back to my house." The taller male kissed the smaller's forehead which made the smaller blush like crazy.

Izaya sighed and looked down trying to hide his bright red cheeks. "L-Let me at least finish my coffee before you carry me, or I could just walk with you..." Shizuo looked at him in shock. "You'd let me carry you to my house? Izaya...I love you."

Izaya blushed deeper as his chin was picked up gently and had mocha eyes look into his deep red ones. He couldn't do anything, he had one of Shizuo's strong hands around his waist and another under his chin. He sighed quietly. "Well...I guess. I mean, you wouldn't hurt m-"

He was cut off when Shizuo kissed him gently. "Izaya, I love you more then I can say." The taller male blushed lightly and smiled. "This may seem like an odd question to you, Izaya, but...would you want to be my boyfriend?" Izaya blushed deeply as he nodded slowly then kissed Shizuo's cheek gently. Shizuo smiled once again, picked up Izaya then walked to his house. He finally got the prize he's wanted for years now. He and Izaya may be the oddest couple ever, but they were cutest and happiest.


End file.
